one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalina Vs Palutena
Mario Vs Kid Icarus! These two heavenly enforcers love to grant help from above, but that doesn't mean they won't throw down themselves! Does the Queen of the Cosmos hold a bigger title than the Goddess of Light? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Destroyed Skyworld, 0:20-1:16) Pit: ATTACK! The Angelic commander points his staff towards the sea of clouds as dozens of Centurions flutter up behind him with their tiny wings; they all aim their bows and let loose a shower of arrows that rains down upon the advancing enemy... plump little stars with beady black eyes. Most of the Lumas simply twirl out of the way of the arrows, but those that do get hit quickly recover by spinning around, and the horde continues to over to Skyworld. Pit: ALL TROOPS, MOVE OUT! More Centurions fly out of their barricades to meet the Lumas head on; this results in comedic consequences, as the mighty soldiers of Palutena merely crash into the Lumas; each collision results in one angel and one star falling down into the clouds. Despite the overall lack of epic proportions, Pit and the Centurions take the battle incredibly seriously, while the Lumas just try and get through Skyworld and into Palutena’s temple. Pit: We shall fight on the clouds! We shall fight in the caves! We shall fight in the kitchens! We shall NEVER SURRENDER!!! Pit’s inspiring speech is interrupted when something mysterious taps on his leg, and he hears a high-pitched mewing noise. Looking down, he sees a cute Yellow Luma tapping his shin, trying to get his attention peacefully. However, Pit freaks out with a mighty shout and dons the Upperdash Arm. The eyes of the Luma go sad right before the sound of a large smash sends the puffball flying back past the “fighting” armies, straight into the advancing fortress of the Lumas: the Comet Observatory. Upon hitting a pillar and falling down, a tall figure in a glowing blue dress floats over to her companion and picks it up, cradling the Luma in her arms: the guardian of the galaxy, Rosalina. Holding the Luma in her hands, Rosalina returns to the helm of the observatory, and looks at a computer screen nearby. The screen flashes with the logo of a Power Star somewhere inside the temple. (Destroyed Skyworld, 1:52-2:14) Meanwhile, down below, Pit is using the sides of his bow as swords to smack approaching Lumas away, but they just keep coming. Pit: Lady Palutena, they just keep coming! Hey, I just said that. Anyway, the voice of Palutena speaks down to Pit, communicating with her general from a safe distance. Palutena: Pit, I have complete faith in you that you can defend this temple. You’ve defeated Medusa’s minions plenty of times before! Don’t give up! Pit: But, Lady Palutena, I don’t think these are Medusa’s minions; I’ve never seen them before! And I think I know what they’re after! Palutena: Can you elaborate? Pit: Well, since they all look like cute and cuddly stars, I was thinking that maybe they’ve come to take back that glowing star you found for dinner! (Record scratch followed by Mii Channel, 0:00-0:15) A sudden cut to a kitchen deep inside Palutena’s temple shows the Goddess of Light herself, holding a salt shaker and a stirring spoon in her hands while standing in front of a Power Star sticking out of a pot of boiling water. She suddenly stops stirring, as if aware of the awkwardness of the situation, and turns to the floating recipe book next to her. Palutena: Well, the recipe does call for a Power Star, and I said I’m tired of having pizza every night. Then again, it doesn’t smell too good, so maybe I did something wrong... hey Pit, when you’re done, can you pick up some green onions and some... Pit: AUGH!!! LADY PALUTENA, I AM DEFEATED! Palutena: What?!?!? (Bullet Bill Express, 0:00-0:49) Palutena throws her cooking utensils away and runs outside, grabbing her staff and shield as she makes her way to the temple gates. Upon reaching the battlegrounds, she gazes upon the horrifying sight... of Lubba, the fat Luma, merely sitting on top of Pit, rendering him unable to move. Palutena: Wait, seriously? Pit: They... they’re tougher than they look... Palutena: Well, maybe it’s time for a little... divine intervention. Palutena’s wings and staff glow in an aura of bright light, attracting the eyes of all the Lumas present. The Lady of Light glows beautifully... until she fires an explosive wave that sends all the Lumas flying back to the Observatory, just like their yellow friend before them. Rosalina can only stand by and watch as all her Luma friends fly back into the Observatory, making squaky noises as they bounce off the walls. With a sad sigh, she creates a bubble around herself and the Yellow Luma in her arms, and floats down through the clouds. Palutena looks up and spots the bubble as it gently floats down, and soon, it touches ground and pops, leaving Palutena and Rosalina staring each other down, with a lone-surviving Centurion dragging off Pit’s body. Palutena: I don’t remember inviting you to dinner. Announcer: LET’S GET FIRED UP! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Rosalina! Palutena! Draw! 60 (Fated Battle, 0:35-1:17) Rosalina disappears into thin air and reappears right behind Palutena; however, the Lady predicts it and sticks her staff out behind her to block Rosalina’s attempted strike with her wand. Wand and staff clash a few more times, Rosalina using hers like a rapier and Palutena using hers like a bo; to break up the combat, the Goddess of Light suddenly slams her weapon into the ground between them, creating a small blast that sends the two skidding back. Right away, Palutena raises her staff up. Palutena: Autoreticle! Five small bursts of light fly out the tip of the staff straight towards the Galactic Guardian, who waves her wand in response; five star bits of various colours fly out and intercept the energy blasts, creating a shower of sparkles upon their destruction. 54 Palutena surprises Rosalina with a teleport that ends up right behind her, and attacks her from behind with her staff and a few kicks. Raising a hand, Palutena calls on a pillar of light, which erupts from the ground and knocks Rosalina into the air; the Goddess slides underneath her and spins her staff in place rapidly with magic, striking the Guardian repeatedly on her descent. To follow through, she suddenly leaps up and does a spin-kick, knocking Rosalina straight into the ground and several feet away. 48 Palutena begins to laugh, but is caught off guard as the Luma, having been separated from Rosie in the scuffle, jumps up and punches her in the back of the head. Palutena slides backwards and turns towards the Luma, a painful error as a recovered Rosalina strikes her from behind with her wand. Rosalina and the Luma alternate attacks, pushing Palutena in between them, before Rosalina jumps overhead and stomps down, flooring the Goddess; the Luma then flips around and kicks her into the air, with Rosalina waving her wand and creating a large amount of sparkles and stars; upon Palutena’s contact, Rosalina lets loose a brilliant flash that sends her opponent flying into the air. 40 In the middle of the air, Palutena grows a large, beautiful pair of wings, and uses them to stabilize herself, before diving down with her staff held in front of her. She impacts with Rosalina just as the latter conjures a shield, stopping her dead in her tracks and forcing her away. Waving her wand, the Space Queen casts several more star bits at her adversary, to which Palutena responds by telekinetically holding her staff out in front of her and spinning it around; she shatters every star bit before grabbing her weapon and charging forward and kicking Rosalina backwards. 32 A large sphere of energy forms on the tip of Palutena’s staff, and she whips it around to send the ball flying at Rosalina. But from behind her, and over her head, jumps the yellow Luma, who kicks away the attack in the air before landing in front of her mama; the impact hits a statue of Pit in the background, obliterating it. 28 The little Luma punches one of its “hands” into the other in a cute taunt, and then tenses up, storing energy; upon reaching a limit, it releases itself, and fires towards Palutena, ready to punch at full force. Palutena: REFLECT! The Goddess of light conjures a shining barrier in front of her with her staff, right in the path of the charging Luma; upon hitting the barrier with a squeaky impact, the Luma’s path is rebounded exactly 180 degrees, straight back to Rosalina with double the momentum. The Luma screams, and Rosalina gasps, just before the allies collide into each other, knocking them to the floor. As Rosalina sits up and star bits fly around her and her child’s heads, Palutena twirls her staff in her hand and flies upwards on a pair of wings of light. 17 (Bullet Bill Express, 1:05-1:22) Palutena: Watch this! Black Hole! With a shot of her staff, Palutena sends an orb of darkness down towards the Cosmic Queen, and upon contact, it ignites into a large vortex, dragging Rosalina and the Luma inside. As the gravity twists and distorts, the two are trapped within, taking loads of damage even before Palutena fires a second attack. Palutena: And MEGA LASER! Her staff shining brightly, the Empress of Skyworld fires a devastating beam from her weapon, so wide it nearly envelops the entire black hole it runs into. Inside the vortex, Rosalina creates a bubble shield to protect her and her Luma from the blast, but it is soon overwhelmed and shattered, and the force of the beam blasts Rosalina and the Luma out of the Black Hole, off of the temple, and falling into the clouds below. 10 As the two fall helplessly into the sea of clouds, the Luma regains consciousness while Rosalina looks around in worry, desperate for a way out. With its signature cheer, the Luma flies in front of her face and waves its arms; the communication understood, Rosalina nods. With mama’s approval, the Luma spins around rapidly in place, before bursting in a soft explosion; when the smoke quickly clears, a set of two stars has taken its place, which Rosalina grabs on to. 4'' Meanwhile, at the edge of the temple, Palutena steps up to the side and looks down to see what has become of the uninvited guest. To her surprise, Rosalina has not yet fallen beneath the sky’s barrier. The Launch Star then activates, shooting Rosalina back up to the temple at a supersonic speed. ''1 Palutena: What? Without any time to react, Palutena is instantly KOd by an attack from the incoming Rosalina, who uses her momentum to drive her knee into the Goddess’ face. 'K.O!!!' (Little Girl’s Theme, 0:00-0:20) Palutena flies backwards into a giant statue of her likeness, which promptly crumbles. As she falls to the floor, the statue breaks apart completely and collapses, burying her and much of the well-groomed scenery in rubble. Rosalina wipes the sweat off of her brow and looks around the scene of the temple; slowly, a group of Lumas drift down from the observatory, and follow their mama into the temple. (The Toad Brigade, 0:00-0:23) Soon, the rocks in the wreckage start to shake, and one flies away as Palutena pulls herself out from underneath; her hair is a mess and her clothes are ruined, and she’s covered in bruises, hardly able to move. Palutena: No... Skyworld must not fall... you fiend... what do you... Her concern is interrupted when Rosalina floats past, holding the Power Star she found in the kitchen. Paying no mind to Palutena, she continues on her way back to the observatory. Palutena: Hey... that’s... my dinner... To add further shame, the Lumas quickly follow Rosalina, hopping along in single file while each carrying an assortment of vegetables and meats from Palutena’s pantry. The Goddess of Light can do nothing but moan as her cooking is ruined once again, and she has to have Pit order pizza again. Frankly, I don’t see why that’s a problem, because pizza is f***ing awesome. Results (Gusty Garden Galaxy) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Rosalina! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:2017 Category:Magic Battles